


Something witty

by Gibdaanklez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Inflation, M/M, Weight Gain, im a kinky piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibdaanklez/pseuds/Gibdaanklez
Summary: So... like- Virgil inflation thingies- not thingies- uhhhhhh oH   O N E S H O T S --
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1 bc im so original

Virgil stepped off the scale, ready to drop-kick it out of the mindscape. Dumb bitch trying to tell him he gained 4 pounds. Such lie. smh. Roman walked in to see Virgil, aka the side that tried to drop-kick a scale, flipping off that same scale while pulling the shirt over his, excuse me when i say this, C h u b b y T u m - T u m Roman stared in utter confusion and walked out leaving the book he now has all of a sudden at virgils desk, bc he a good- no, okay man. yeah.


	2. not a chapter bc yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can, like, one of you or smg help me w/ this?

please- just comment and ill reach out and interview you briefly and if you qualify or smg then you can help-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one ... Thanks for reading. mind leaving kudos or smg? i worked kinda hard on this- actually i didnt but ok--


End file.
